


Ожидание

by jlmrm



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Ему очень не хватало настоящих разговоров с Питером.





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: clifford undead  
> Первая публикация на дайри 22.03.2014  
> Писалось в рамках ЗФБ 2014

Роман привычно наблюдал за темным вагончиком Руманчеков издалека. Он сам не знал, как у него вошло в привычку каждый вечер приезжать сюда и, сидя в машине, смотреть на безжизненное строение. Он взял бутылку виски с соседнего сидения и, ловко открутив крышку, приложился к горлышку. Напиток обжигал, согревал. Но он никогда не справлялся с той ледяной пустотой, что поселилась в душе Романа, когда Питер уехал.  
Выкурив не одну сигарету и почти наполовину опустошив бутылку, Роман завел двигатель и направился к своему дому.

Ничто не нарушало ночную тишину. Он как обычно лежал в своей кровати и смотрел в потолок. В последнее время уснуть получалось редко и урывками. Да и вообще сновидения были какими-то странными — то ли воспоминаниями, то ли фантазиями.  
Сон всё еще не шел к нему. В такие дни, когда бессонница была особенно сильной, Роман прибегал к алкогольному "снотворному". Он медленно поднялся с кровати и пошел на кухню, но по пути заметил странный звук. Роман остановился и прислушался. Как будто кто-то скребся в дверь. Он подлетел ко входной двери и распахнул ее.  
— Питер?  
Сердце билось часто и громко.  
— Когда ты вернулся?  
Но Питер молчал. Стоял на пороге и улыбался. Своей привычной, одновременно загадочной и немного мальчишеской улыбкой.  
Роман хотел прикоснуться к нему, поверить в то, что он реален. Поверить в то, что Питер вернулся и всё снова будет как раньше. Но тело не слушалось, голос тоже. В голове роилась масса вопросов, но язык не поворачивался, чтобы задать хоть один.  
Позади что-то упало с громким стуком. Роман резко развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось, но ничего не заметил, а когда повернулся обратно к Питеру, того уже не было.  
— Питер!  
Он выскочил за порог. Друга нигде не было видно.  
— Питер! — закричал он снова.  
И тут мир пошатнулся.  
— Что? Землетрясение?  
Роман попытался вернуться в дом, но снова утратил контроль над телом.

— Мистер Годфри! Мистер Годфри! — послышался голос.  
— Что? — Роман подскочил на кровати.  
— Вы кричали. Я забеспокоилась и пришла проверить как Вы, — это была служанка, чье имя Роман так и не смог запомнить, да и не собирался. В последнее время от него сбегали все, кто только мог.  
— Вы в порядке? — участливо спросила женщина.  
— Да, более чем, — сказал он как можно более холодно, чтобы показать, что в дальнейшей дискуссии он не заинтересован.  
Женщина поняла намек и тихо удалилась из его комнаты.  
"Это был сон".  
На кухне Роман вместо кофе плеснул себе виски. Только после большой порции горячительного он мог заняться обычной рутиной.

Вечером Роман снова был на своем посту. Снова сигареты и ожидание невозможного. В его голове ни разу не появлялось мысли о том, что Питер не вернется. Он ждал, ждал, упрямо ждал встречи.  
Кто-то скользнул на соседнее сидение и протянул ему бутылку. Роман осторожно повернул голову, словно боялся резким движением вспугнуть гостя. Питер выжидательно смотрел на него и молчал. Не дождавшись реакции, Питер пожал плечами и сам приложился к горлышку.  
— Почему ты уехал?  
Роман подозревал, что это просто очередная игра воображения, но не сопротивлялся. Хотя бы на это мгновение лед внутри начал таять.  
Они сидели в тишине и смотрели на безжизненный вагончик Руманчеков до тех пор, пока водитель в проезжавшей мимо машине не нажал на клаксон. Роман дернулся, будто его ударило током. Он почувствовал, как затекло тело. И даже не стал смотреть на соседнее сидение. Он знал, что всё это был сон.

— Хреново выглядишь, — заметила Дестини, увидев Романа на своем пороге.  
— Спасибо, я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
— Что ты тут забыл?  
Несмотря на явно не слишком дружелюбный тон, она все же пригласила Романа внутрь.  
— Проходил мимо.  
Он сел на диван. О чем говорить с девушкой, он понятия не имел. Да и настроения у него не было. Но ему нужен был хоть кто-то, кто связывал бы его с прошлым. Напоминал о том времени, когда Питер был рядом.  
Лед внутри всё еще не таял.  
Дестини молча оглядела парня и вышла из комнаты. Вернулась уже с бутылкой текилы.  
— Мне кажется, тебе это необходимо.  
— Надеюсь, на закуску не черви? — криво усмехнулся Роман.  
— Еще чего. С тобой такой вкуснятиной я делиться не собираюсь, — рассмеялась Дестини.  
Она разлила по рюмкам текилу и сразу же выпила свою порцию.  
— Перестань его ждать. Он не вернется, — уже серьезно сказала она.  
— Это твои червяки со мной разговаривают? — попытался отшутиться Роман.  
Он знал, что Дестини права. Но отказывался в это верить. Он все еще ждал.

Это была первая ночь, когда Роман спал крепко, не просыпаясь. До тех пор, пока внизу, в холле, не раздался какой-то стук. Роман вскочил с постели и тут же ринулся вниз.  
На лестнице кто-то сидел. Спиной к Роману, но силуэт был настолько ему знаком, что спутать ни с кем он не мог.  
— Снова ты.  
Он присел рядом с Питером. Роман вгляделся в знакомый профиль и сразу почувствовал, как лед внутри снова начал таять.  
— Когда ты вернешься?  
Питер, всё так же молча, повернулся к нему.  
— Я всё жду и жду. Сам не знаю, почему. Порой кажется, что моя жизнь превратилась в сплошное ожидание. А иногда я думаю, к черту такую жизнь и к черту тебя!  
Через мгновение Питер оказался близко, слишком близко. Роман почувствовал его дыхание на своем лице. А может быть, ему и показалось. Сейчас всё казалось Роману нереальным.  
— Ты хоть не покидай меня, чёртова ты галлюцинация, — прошептал он и закрыл глаза.  
Несколько минут он так и сидел в тишине, с закрытыми глазами.  
— Мистер Годфри, что Вы тут делаете?  
Роман распахнул глаза. Он всё еще сидел на лестнице, у основания которой стояла та самая безымянная служанка.  
— Просто сижу.  
Ему даже не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы понять, что это был очередной сон и Питера рядом нет.

Эти странные видения продолжали преследовать Романа. Питер был рядом, но всегда молчал. Хотя в этом Роман был ему благодарен, потому что если бы галлюцинация еще и заговорила, то пришлось бы обращаться к специалисту.  
Только вот настоящих разговоров с Питером ему очень не хватало.  
Очередной стук в дверь был подобен грому среди ясного неба. Гости сюда не ходили, у персонала был выходной — Роман никого не ждал. Он подошел к двери и на мгновение всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы не открывать, но, отринув все затворнические мысли, все же распахнул дверь. На пороге стоял Питер, покачиваясь с носка на пятку и обратно.  
Роман протянул руку и коснулся щеки парня. Теплая.  
— Настоящий, что ли, — пробормотал Роман.  
— Ты что, вмазался? — поморщился Питер. — Не рад видеть старого друга?  
Доли секунд хватило Роману, чтобы понять, что он по-настоящему вернулся. Доли секунд хватило на то, чтобы лед внутри разбился на множество осколков, причиняя боль. Но эта боль была желанной. Роман крепко обнял друга.  
— Я очень рад, что ты вернулся, — тихо сказал он.  
— Я тоже, — прошептал Питер.


End file.
